Phantom's Succubus
by FamousFox
Summary: Danny wasn't the only one to enter the portal and get zapped, follow Danny and his friend Ryan as they deal with not only threats from the Ghost Zone but threats from the rest of the supernatural world. Note Rating may change.


***Appears in a swirl of pink fire***

 **Infinite: Welcome darlings one and all to my new story! this is my way of kicking off the new year, and what better way then to have a Story that is a bit of a self insert! This story stars an Oc of mine named Ryan who moved to Amity park and quickly became friends with Danny and his crew, now I know what your thinking isn't a Succubus the female and an Incubus the male, and yes you are right they are but all shall be reviled in time so for now please bare with me and save our questions about it for later on.**

 **Now another I want to say is that this is a Yaoi story meaning Male x Male so if you don't like then don't read it's that simple, if your not a fan of yaoi then please don't send your flames cause if you do I will call upon the all mighty powers of hell and rain down the nine circles upon your very being.**

 **Also there will be some minor crossover later on in future chapters and some will be apparent in a few of the other chapters, also I will be powering up a few of the ghost that Danny and Ryan will face meaning that they will be stronger than their Cannon counterparts, that doesn't mean Danny is gonna be weak, Ryan is going to make sure Danny actually Trains with his powers and still manage school, also Danny will still have his Cannon powers along with some I personally think he should have kept, this doesn't mean he is going to be OP super strong God like Danny, while I love stories like that I am terrible at writing them, so my Danny will learn and grow with his abilities and learn from his mistakes and be better because of them.**

 **I also have somethings planned for certain characters in the series as for who they are will be shown later on, but you can bet that it will make the story even better than you could ever hope for. Now that that is out of the way, let's get the most important part out of the way let's move on to the less fun part.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, Danny phantom and all it's characters items and everything else about the show belongs to Butch Hartman, I only own my oc and I do not own anything from any of the crossovers that will appear.**

 **On to the story!**

Chapter one.

'Thoughts'  
'Ghost thoughts'  
"Speech"  
"Angered ghost speech"

Four teens stood in front of a large arch way in the basement of a home. The first teen was Danny Fenton. He was about average height, but a bit skinny as far as most teens go, so nothing wrong there. His hair was black and had grown messy hanging down in front of his left eye. He currently wore his usual white short-sleeve shirt with red trim around the sleeves and circle on the chest, long blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

Danny's three best friends stood by his side .

The first was Tucker Foley. Like Danny he was about average height, a tad on the chubby side, and of African American Lineage. He wore his normal, yellow shirt, dark green cargo pants, white socks and brown shoes, and red beret with half-moon glasses over his turquoise eyes. On his back was his always present backpack and in his hand, was his ever-present PDA.

Next to him was Casper High schools resident Goth, Samantha "Sam" Manson. She was just a bit taller than Danny wearing a midriff exposing black top with a purple oval in the center showed enough of her still budding B-cups almost C, and black and green crosshatch skirt. On her feet were long purple stockings and black combat boots. She wore black bands on her wrists and her black hair was held up in a top knot by a green tie showing her amethyst eyes. Her lips were accented by purple lipstick.

Lastly was the person Danny considered his closest friend, Ryan. He was just a bit taller than Tucker wearing a tight collared short sleeve red shirt with the polo logo on his right upper pec, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt with a silver buckle, with claw like rip designs on the right legs and along the left, his black hair fell down to the nape of his neck with a slight spikes going down the back, a pair of red and black converse, and his own pair of glasses over his dark Amber colored eyes.

Danny and his friends now stood in front of the defunct and broken portal and all were staring at it.

"This was it?" Sam asked, "A big hole in the wall?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, but apparently they didn't do something right. Dad was really upset."

Sam nodded and just stared at another failed Fenton invention. She then glanced at Danny and smiled suddenly coming up with an idea. The portal was busted so it couldn't be dangerous.

"Hey, Danny I dare you to go inside the portal and check the inside."

Danny blinked and glanced warily over at the portal and said, "I don't know Sam that might not be a good idea."

"Come on Danny," Sam goaded, "That thing is busted, you know it."

Danny glanced at Tucker who just shrugged and said, "Come on, man. It can't be that bad."

"I don't know guys, even if it's busted it could still be dangerous." Ryan said as he had his arms crossed as he looked over the portal.

"Relax nothing is gonna happen." Sam assured Ryan waving off his concern. Sam and Ryan had always butted heads, Sam claiming she knew what was best when it came to the group, and Ryan always questioning her actions about why her choice was important and why they had to listen to her.

Danny sighed and walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a white hazmat suit with black gloves, belt, and boots. Danny then proceeded to put it on over his clothes.

"What's up with the jumpsuit?" Tucker asked, confused to Danny wearing a Hazmat suit.

Danny answered, "Better safe than sorry with this stuff. That's probably the only thing that I've learned from science class."

Ryan bit his lip, he couldn't help but feel that something bad was gonna happen if Danny went into that portal and Sam didn't seem to care of the potential danger. "Your not going in there..at least not alone." He said as he grabbed his own jumpsuit, Sam narrowed her eyes but said nothing against.

Danny was about to head for the portal only for Sam to stop him. Danny thought she had reconsidered her dare. That thought went out the window as she reached for his chest and pulled something.

Danny groaned in embarrassment at seeing she had pulled a large sticker that looked like his dad's grinning face.

Danny face palmed and said, "I don't know what's worse my dad's ego or his obsession with fudge."

Ryan looked down and felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he saw not Jack Fenton, but Maddie Fenton. He quickly ripped it off. "I would say your mothers is much worse."

Danny and Ryan then face the portal. After taking a moment to steel their nerves Danny walked inside the portal.

Danny glanced around the inside of the portal and saw nearly nothing. Despite the light in the lab, the inside of the portal was dark, given there was no need for a light.

"Remind me again why your parents didn't put a light inside of the this thing?" Ryan asked as they moved along the portal.

Danny shrugged as he and Ryan reached up and placed their hand and ran them on the wall of the portal to keep from tripping in case of some loose cords or something along those lines.

It turns out that they were right to do so as Danny felt his foot kick something on the floor and Ryan felt his hand bump something along the wall.

As they walked Danny didn't see he was approaching a small panel with two buttons, one green with the word "on" underneath it and a red one with the word "off" underneath it.

a matter of seconds Danny felt the button and accidently pressed the green one.

An electric whine made the groups' blood run cold as the circuitry inside the portal lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Danny.."

"Yeah?"

"Don't take it personally but I loathe your parents right now."

"Danny, Ryan get out of there!" Sam screamed in horror.

The two spun around and began to run, but Ryan's foot got tangled in the cord from earlier. Danny turned and quickly tried to help his friend up only to get tangled in the same cord causing him to fall to the ground, the two looked up with a scared expression as Sam and Tucker lunged forward to try and grab their friends…but it was too late.

The portal lit up with bright green energy, but for a brief moment the bright green energy flashed a deep crimson red, the sound of the portal activating didn't drown out the screams of agony coming from within the portal.

The screams caused horrified chills to run down Sam and Tucker's spines as the portal flashed brightly and the screams filled their ears.

"Tucker unplug it!" Sam yelled at the tech geek. "Now!"

Sam's voice shook the boy from his terrified stupor as he ran towards the wall where the plug to the portal was, but a surge of power stopped him before he could reach it. Sam tried to reach for the joining point of the cables that joined the portal to the wall, but she was stopped by a similar surge.

What was worse was that the surge spread to the portal and it lit up even brighter.

The two could only stare at the portal as they were helpless to save their friends.

Inside the portal Ryan and Danny's voice were starting to get hoarse from the screaming, but they couldn't stop. The agony was insane. It felt like their bodies were being ripped apart and put back together repeatedly, like an abused toy or a model.

'Make it stop…please…make it stop!'

'Oh god it hurts...the pain...I-it's too much!'

Then they began to change even more as his body began to morph.

For Danny the hazmat suit was now inverted, completely black with a white belt, gloves, and boots. Like his suit his hair had turned from raven black to snow white, and when he opened his eyes his normally baby blue irises had turned neon green. Another change was that his body now glowed bright and if you looked hard enough you could see through him.

Ryan gasped hair became smooth almost softer flowing down to his back like a water fall, emerging from the sides of his head were a pair of small bat like wings, his jumpsuit had changed as well the top portion became a dark red leotard-like no-sleeved shirt that hugged his body, it cut off at his shoulders exposing them and in the center there was a heart shape cut out letting them all see his smooth chest, the lower portion became a pair of dark purple leggings that hugged his legs, hips, and ass, as they also gained a bat like motif, his boots changed into a pair of knee high heeled boots, the sleeves of his jumpsuit separated cutting off at his shoulders gaining rings of fur around them with a small portion stretching over his hand and wrapping around his ring finger.

The two stumbled out the portal with Sam and Tucker gasping at the sight, Danny found himself looking in a mirror as Ryan looked himself over.

"What happened to us!"


End file.
